Vampire Knight: Crimson Passion
by Parisa01
Summary: Yuna Yagari, daughter of the famous Toga Yagari and top vampire hunter in the world, is enrolled in Cross Academy in order to keep an eye on the vampires. At first she doesn't get along with Zero but they slowly begin to fall for each other. And then he finds out he's a Level E. Will she sacrifice herself to save him or will she her reputation and life be at risk? ZeroXOCXKaname
1. Chapter 1: An unfriendly welcome

**Will contain swearing! I own nothing but Yuna!**

 **Vampire Knight: Crimson Passion**

 **Name: Yuna Yagari**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 181 (5ft 11)**

 **Race: Vampire Hunter**

 **Appearance: Light chestnut brown curly hair up to her waist, choppy bangs, fair skin, oval shaped face, large round blue eyes, thick eyelashes, arched eyebrows, small nose, plump lips and a curvy figure. Noticeable very beautiful and mistaken as a Pureblood.**

 **Personality: Loving, understanding, sweet, funny, passionate, outspoken, stubborn, loud, short tempered, blunt, quirky, comes across scary at times, emotional and selfless.**

 **Family: Toga Yagari (Father)**

 **A/N: Her voice sounds like Cameron Diaz.**

 **Chapter 1: An unfriendly welcome**

Yuna stood outside a fairly large building which she assumed to be the Headmaster's Residence. She wore a dark red jumper tucked into a black high waisted skater skirt and a pair of black suede knee high boots with heels. She wore a pair of golden hoop earrings with a couple of more cuffs on her ears and a black choker with a garnet pendant on it. Her curly hair was also left out.

Her father forced her to wear an oversized dark grey cardigan he made for her which was a little itchy. He warned her that it would be chilly over there which he was right about. Toga also warned her about not wearing too much makeup because it would attract too many boys. So after arguing, she only wore matte dark red lipstick and mascara. It was clearly that he was extremely protective over his 'baby girl'.

Yuna entered the building and closed the door behind her. It was very quiet and the only things heard was the wind outside and her steps. It made her shiver with fear as she gulped. She began looking around and felt absolutely lost. She grew irritated because with her, she had 2 huge bulky suitcases which she had to pull around and 2 large gym bags. It was all of her stuff and it was so heavy; the stupid cab driver didn't even offer to carry her bags.

The blue eyed girl opened a door and found it empty. She huffed whilst placing her hands on her hips.

"Don't move bloodsucker." She heard a man's voice from behind her and something hard, cold and metallic poke her head. Slowly, she turned around to look at the boy.

He was a few inches shorter than her, around 3 inches shorter, he had silver hair, pale skin and lavender coloured eyes. He had a quite muscular build. Something about him seemed off to her, but he seemed familiar too. The boy glared at her with a hateful look. To her, he looked around the same age as her. He wore the Cross Academy uniform; the Day Class one.

Her curious and innocent look with wide sparkling eyes completely changed into an angry face. Her eyes flashed with rage.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU FUCKING ARE POINTING THAT GUN AT ME AND CALLING ME A VAMPIRE?! I AM A VAMPIRE HUNTER, YOU BASTARD!" She yelled whilst punching her fist in the air.

The teenager gulped and a bead of sweat dropped from his head. His eyes widened but instantly calmed himself down. He placed the gun back into his sheath which was located in his school blazer inner pocket on the left.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a stoic face.

"For your information, stupid asshole, I have an appointment with Mr Kaien Cross." She answered bluntly.

"What did you call me?" He growled.

"A stupid asshole, that's what you are!" Yuna exclaimed.

"That's not very nice." He crossed his arms.

"You called me a vampire and pointed a fucking gun in my back!" She countered back.

"Follow me." He huffed and started following him.

They started to walk and she kept found carrying all this luggage with her difficult as they were so heavy. The teenager heard shuffling and panting and turned around.

"Do you need help with that?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"About bloody time you asked. Here carry these 3." She gave him the 2 gym bags and 1 suitcase and he carried them around.

"A thank you would be nice." He mumbled and Yuna growled.

"Don't make me remind you when you pointed a gun in my back." She stated and he huffed.

They continued walking and after around 5 minutes, they got to a corridor. At the middle of it was a door with a plate and the words 'HEADMASTER'S OFFICE ' on it. The student managed to knock on the door.

"Come in!" They heard a man say in a sing song voice.

The silver haired teen opened the door and entered briskly whilst dropping the suitcases and bags on the floor.

"You have a visitor." He mumbled.

Yuna entered the office and saw a man sitting behind his desk whom she recognised instantly. It was Kaien Cross sitting on his chair, wearing an orange jumper, blue trousers and a dark green cardigan. He wore his glasses and his hair was tied back into a ponytail. She knew what he looked like because her father had old pictures of them together.

Kaien gasped with stairs in his eyes and jumped over the table. It was as if there were stars and sparkles around him.

"Oh Yuna, look how you've grown up!" He exclaimed and hugged the girl extremely tightly. The silver haired teen looked a little surprised.

She was his childhood friend in the past. He used to go over to his house for dinner sometimes or just to sleepover. He couldn't believe that she grew up so much that he was never able to recognise him.

Yuna however was struggling to breathe and coughed as her face turned blue.

"I-I can't breathe! Oxygen…OXYGEN PLEASE!" She yelled and he let her go. Shortly, she caught her breath and grinned widely. "It's nice to see you again."

"No one would recognise you as Toga's daughter!" Kaien laughed.

Realised punched the boy straight in the face, this was Toga Yagari's daughter!

"Everyone says that! I guess I got all my looks from my mother." Yuna stated.

"My little Yuna looks so beautiful!" He cried and she giggled whilst blushing.

"Stop it, Uncle Kaien." She said.

"You still call me Uncle Kaien. Oh my baby!" He pinched her cheeks.

"I know; my dad hates it!" She laughed.

"I see you've met Zero Kiryu." The girl gasped.

Yuna turned around with eyes as wide as plates. She couldn't believe it! That was Zero? He grew up so much and was so tall now; she failed to recognise him.

"Zero?" She asked and he crossed his arms.

"Yeah you were being rude to your own childhood friend!" He stated smugly and she glared at him whilst grinding her teeth together with irritation.

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW EITHER!" She shouted whilst pumping her fist in the air. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO POINTED A GUN AT ME THINKING I WAS A VAMPIRE, YOU ASSHOLE!"

Zero huffed and shook his head; he knew she wasn't going to let that go so easily.

"Zero, you pointed your gun at Yuna?" Kaien asked.

"I thought she was a vampire. She looks like a Pureblood anyway." He mumbled.

"YOU ASSHOLE, LET ME AT HIM!" Kaien had to hold his best friend's daughter back from pounding his adopted son. Zero however just smirked.

"Yuna, calm down honey." Slowly he let go of her and she huffed whilst crossing her arms. "And Zero, do you know what Toga do if he finds out you did that to Yuna? He would kill you! Yuna is his baby girl!" The silver haired Kiryu just smirked even more whilst looking at the girl.

"Aw what is the baby girl gonna do, cry to her daddy?" He asked.

"I AM GONNA BREAK YOUR BONES, KIRYU!" Yuna shouted and the Headmaster had to hold her back.

"Sweetheart, don't you think you should rest up? You had a long journey." Kaien laughed nervously.

The blue eyed girl pulled away and her stomach started to growl in hunger. She smiled and laughed nervously whilst scratching the back of her head.

"Oh you're hungry, huh? Well Zero can cook you some lunch!" The blonde haired man declared.

Yuna grinned smugly as she turned to her childhood friend. His eyebrows furrowed together as he glared at her.

"Yeah, go and cook me lunch, Zero." She commanded and he rolled his eyes whilst walking into the kitchen.

"I don't like you!" He shouted from the kitchen.

"What makes you think I care?!" She yelled back. "You rude bastard!"

"Language." Kaien warned her and she looked back at him. He then sighed whilst scratching his head. "Well Toga did raise you so you have grown up with all these swear words around, huh?"

"Especially when he cooks. It's kinda funny watching him cook." She smirked. "A manly person like my dad wearing a pink apron with a spatula in his hand wearing pink oven mitts. It's an interesting sight."

"Oi, what are you gonna have for lunch?" Zero asked as he walked out of the kitchen.

They both looked at the silver haired teen and saw him wearing a bright pink apron, matching oven mitts and a wooden spoon in his hand.

Yuna snorted and started laughing so loudly like a hyena. She was roaring in laughter as she pointed at him. Zero grinded his teeth together as his eyebrow twitched with frustration.

"Oh my god, you look so fabulous! You pull it off better than I ever would!" She said.

"STOP LAUGHING!" He screamed.

"Do you want a matching pink dress with that? I think I have one in my suitcase." She grinned.

He then proceeded to chase after her whilst swinging the wooden spoon in the air. She ran around playfully whilst still laughing.

Kaien watched them and smiled to himself. They both looked really great together which made him sigh in delight. He thought that they would make a strange yet beautiful couple.


	2. Chapter 2: Yuna the Prefect

**So sorry for the long time to update! I've been so busy with my studies and now I'm finally off for my holidays for 6 months! Hope you love this!**

 _ **Vampire Knight: Crimson Passion**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Yuna the Prefect**_

Zero and Kaien stared with amazement at Yuna eating. She was eating so much wholeheartedly and did not care it. The silver haired teen prepared a huge bowl of ramen for her, katsu chicken, tempura prawns and rice cakes with a spicy fish filling. 10 minutes later, all the plates were empty and she sighed with delight.

"Ah, it's been so long since I've had amazing food like this. Dad's food isn't that great. Thanks for the food, Zero." The brown haired teen grinned. "Um, but is there any dessert?"

"Dessert?!" Zero asked with his jaw dropped. "How much can you eat?!"

"As much as I want!" She crossed her arms with a pout.

"There's chocolate mousse in the fridge." Kaien stated with a smile and Yuna's blue eyes brightened up. "I'll just wash all these dishes."

"Uncle, I can do it." She said.

"No, you rest a little. You must be so tired with your journey." He grinned and she blushed.

"Thank you." She stated.

The young woman sat on the sofa with her childhood friend and he stared at her.

"Didn't know you could eat so much." He mumbled.

"I don't get great food like every day. I can get used to this." The young woman smiled at him. His cheeks turned a faint pink and he glared at her; but it was a cute and soft glare.

"Can't you cook?" Zero asked.

"Nope. Dad would always cook for me and never let me cook. You know what he was like." She said looking at him. "He wanted me to focus on training and my education."

"I remember when you used to fail your exams or didn't do well in training, he'd make you eat just a plate of greens." He smirked and shivered at the thought.

Yuna took out a box of medicine from her hand bag and a water bottle. She took 2 pills whilst drinking water and her face twisted with disgust. Zero eyed her out and hesitated to ask what the pills were for; but nevertheless he was worried.

"I found out 9 years ago that I'm anaemic and I have low blood pressure." Zero's eyes widened and she looked down with a sad smile.

"Yet you're the top vampire hunter in the association…" He trailed off.

"Dad didn't want me train and become a hunter after finding out about my illness. But I'm his only child, his only pride and I didn't want to be seen as weak." She turned to him with a cocky smirk.

"I'm proud of you, Yuna." He said.

"It's good to be back, Zero. I've missed you all these 10 years." She stated and he gulped. "Even though you tried to kill me and thought I was a vampire."

"You're not gonna let that go, are you?" He asked.

"Never. I'll make sure my future husband beats the crap out of you when I tell him." She smirked.

"You have a boyfriend?" He asked curiously.

"No, but I bet the vampire hunter council want to match me with the best vampire hunter in the world." She stated.

"And who could that be?" He questioned with a smirk.

"Kaito Takamiya." She stated with a smug smile and his face turned into an expression of disgust.

"Seriously Yuna?" He rolled his eyes. "You like that jerk?"

"I'm kidding!" She exclaimed with a grin. "Besides, he's like a brother to me, he used to live with Dad and I."

"Oh are you both talking about Kaito Takamiya? I heard he's the top vampire hunter in the association." Cross stated and Yuna growled.

"Top vampire hunter my ass. **I'M** the top vampire hunter! He ain't got nothing on me!" She said.

"Yes, dear I've heard you rival your father's abilities. That's quite impressive you know." The Headmaster stated.

"Yeah, Zero you should come out hunting with me sometime it'd be fun!" Yuna grinned but Zero looked down; that hit a nerve. He stood up and turned his back on her whilst walking to the door. She looked up at him as her grin dropped and she looked worried. "Zero, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna drop your suitcases to my room." He said and then left with her suitcases in his hands.

"Uncle…did I say something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"No, he just hasn't been in the mood lately." He lied but it worked.

"Maybe I should go cheer him up." She said and then realised something. "Wait, am I staying in the same room as Zero? You know my dad would be super pissed if he finds out!"

"There was absolutely no space at all in the girl's Sun Dormitory. Unless you wanna stay in the Moon Dormitory with the vampires?" He said and she shook her head.

"Unless you want me to kill them." Yuna stated with crossed arms.

"Just don't tell your father, he'd have my head." He said.

"Only if you don't tell him that I smoke cigarettes." The man huffed and nodded.

There was a knock on the door and in came a teenage girl with short brown hair, fair skin and brownish red coloured eyes. She was wearing the same uniform Zero did but had a skirt, dark blue thigh socks and black boots.

"You must be Yuna." The girl stated and the said woman smiled at her.

"You're Yuki Cross, right? The headmaster's adoptive daughter. It's nice to meet you." Yuna grinned. "I am Yuna, the top vampire hunter in the hunter association."

"So you'll be our new prefect too? Well that's great. Sometimes it's too much for just Zero and I. Especially with him sleeping on the job."

"Well don't you worry! I'll try my best to keep everything in order. And if Zero sleeps on the job…" The young woman cracked her knuckles with an innocent smile. "He'll get a thrashing." Yuki and Kaien laughed nervously and sweat dropped.

"Anyway, here is your uniform." The Headmaster gave her a folded pile of clothing and a pair black ankle suede heeled boots. He pointed at a bathroom and she walked through.

After a few moments, the young woman came out wearing the day class uniform. But the top 2 buttons of her shirt was undone and her stockings were knee high instead of thigh length. The young woman also pushed her fringe to the side and had 2 thin braids at the side of her hair.

She came out and her father's best friend started squealing. Zero was also there and his cheeks was a faint pink.

"Oh look how beautiful and cute you look Yuna! Your father would die if he saw you like this." He exclaimed.

"No, he'd force me to wear a boy's uniform. You know how protective the old man is." Yuna stated whilst crossing her arms.

"Of course, I mean his little girl is so pretty she must be attracting so many boys." He laughed. "Now my dear, is your weapon well concealed?"

Yuna smirked and pulled her hair to the side. She lowered her hand behind her neck and held something. Quickly, she took out something and threw it up. A sword fell down and without looking, she caught the handle and cut through one of Kaien's plants without ease. They were all stunned; it was a Hanzo katana with a red and black handle.

"Where did you get that sword from?" Kaien asked seriously.

"This is my ancestor's weapon. I have 2 more tanto swords on me too." She stated.

"My dear, you don't need that many swords here. I assure you the Night Class are well behaved." The Headmaster attempted to reassure her.

"Anything can happen. Just know that I will not hesitate to use these swords if anything goes wrong." There was a dark tone coming from the young woman which scared them all, even Zero.

"Now I want you to be on your best behaviour too." Kaien stated and she crossed her arms.

"Well, I'll try to be." She smirked.

"We should head out." Yuki stated and Yuna followed the 2 prefects.

"Yuna…" The said teenager stopped and turned to her father's best friend.

"Please, don't lose your cool." He warned her. "Make sure you don't cause a scene."

"Only if they don't give me a reason to." Yuna replied with an emotionless face. "Especially the Pureblood for that matter."

When she said this through her teeth with utter hatred, Yuki felt her hands tremble with fear. This girl was worse than Zero when it came to hatred of vampires. She didn't know how she'd deal with double the hatred whilst she was in love with a Pureblood.


	3. Chapter 3: Hatred

There is a reason why Yuna looked so beautiful like a Pureblood. I don't want to say why because it will ruin the story, but there's a small hint in this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Vampire Knight: Crimson Passion**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Hatred**_

Yuki tried pushing the many day class students who wanted to crowd around the Moon Dormitory. The constant squealing got on Yuna's nerved as she gritted her teeth together.

"Alright maggots, listen up!" She yelled and the girls turned around. "If I don't see 2 straight lines opposite each other in the next 3 seconds, I will shave all your heads tonight! Do I make myself clear?!"

The girls quickly got into 2 straight lines and their faces were pale with fear. Yuki gaped like a fish and sweat dropped; boy was she tough but at least she got the job done. Then the gates opened and the young brown haired woman sulked that she was late again. But the new prefect stood on the other end of the line, opposite the gate with her arms folded and an emotionless face.

As the Night Class walked past the gates, the Day Class girls were all squealing and cheering which really annoyed the vampire huntress. The leader of the vampires, the Pureblood Kaname Kuran smiled at Yuki but then someone caught his eye. He saw Yuna standing there and she looked up at him. The autumn breeze made her hair dance in the wind and he gulped. To him, she looked just like the first woman he ever loved; a complete replica of her. But he knew it wasn't her, the woman he loved sacrificed her heart to ensure humanity's survival. It was so ironic that this woman who resembled the legend who loved humans, was now one of the most powerful vampire hunters, who protected humans.

However, Yuna's emotionless stare turned completely cold. She hated vampires, but she hated the Kurans even more, with a burning hatred. The reason why, was because her mother was turned into a Level E by someone from the Kuran family. She had kept this grudge for 10 long years because it was because of that person she lost her mother and her father lost the only woman he loved. She knew Kaname Kuran had nothing to do with it, but she still felt that hatred towards him and she didn't know why. As Yuna thought about all the bad memories and felt all those emotions of sorrow and vengeance, her eyes were filled with tears. Her heart was aching painfully and slowly ripping apart.

"Ah who's that cutie? Some fresh blood?" Aido smirked and his brother glared at him.

Kaname decided to walk up to her and her eyes flashed with rage. Her hands, shaking from anger, reached to her side next to the sides of her legs where one of her tanto swords were. Regardless of what the Headmaster told her, she couldn't be so sure.

"You are Yuna the new prefect, am I correct?" He asked with a gentle smile as she looked up at his soft garnet eyes.

"Yuna Yagari, the second top ranked Vampire Hunter." She answered and his facial expression changed into a sad one.

"So you are Toga Yagari's daughter." He mumbled. "You have your father's eyes."

"I take more after my mother." She muttered darkly as her vision became blurry from the tears in her eyes.

"I do apologise for whatever happened to your mother. It was wrong." He stated.

"I don't need your sympathy, Kuran. It was someone from **your** family who did it." She growled and he looked down. "Sorry won't bring my mother back from the dead."

"Kaname!" Yuki ran towards them. "This is Yuna, she's new and it's her first day." The girl said excitedly.

"Yes, I'm aware of that Yuki. It is excellent you have another prefect by your side, all the responsibilities on 2 people can be tiring." He stated and she nodded.

"Yuna, this is Kaname Kuran." Yuki giggled with a blush and instantly the hunter knew this girl had a huge crush on this vampire.

"Yes, I know." She mumbled.

Suddenly, the vampire raised his hand towards her and her eyebrows furrowed together. Within a split second, she held onto her sheath under her skirt which Yuki saw. Before more could happen, Zero arrived and grabbed Kaname's wrist. The silver haired teen had a deadly grin and Yuna turned to him.

"Your class has begun now, Kaname. You should get going." He murmured.

Kaname pulled his wrist out of the man's grasp and walked towards his classmates who was already making their way there.

"You're so scary, Mr Disciplinary Committee." He stated.

Some girls ran over to the vampire and gave him some gifts whilst Yuna stared at him like a watchful hawk. Zero and Yuki were arguing over something but the 3rd prefect kept watching. Kaname smiled at her and she gripped onto her fist. After the girls had left, everyone else did too.

In her mind, she imagined having one of her knives against his neck, pushing the blade further towards him and screaming for answers. 'Who turned my mother into a Level E?!' She would ask and if he would refuse to say she would have gladly executed him, without a contract or with one. Gaining vengeance and protecting humanity from extinction and vampires were the 2 things she lived for. She didn't care about happiness anymore, because a pureblood took away her happiness a decade ago.

A tear slowly fell down her cheek and she looked down. This worried the vampire, he would have asked her what was wrong. But she hated him so much, it would have been best to make things worse by approaching her immediately. She needed some time and persuading and she would be normal. He turned around and walked away alongside the other students of the Night Class.

"Yuna….Yuna?" Yuki asked worriedly and the girl rubbed her eye. She turned to her with a very fake grin.

"Sorry, I completely zoned out there. So what's next?" She asked.

"Are you okay?" She questioned.

"Y-yeah. I have really bad hay fever and had something go in my eye." She lied.

"Well, later I'll check if I have some hay fever tablets or I could ask the Headmaster." Yuki smiled.

"Thank you, Yuki." The brown haired teen grinned and Yuki started making her way to the main building.

"I know that was a lie. So tell me, what happened?" He asked. "I saw your behaviour around the Kaname, you looked angry and upset."

There was an awkward silence between them with only the sound of the breeze and rustling leaves could be heard. Yuna looked up at her childhood friend with an emotionless face. Then she turned around and ran into the forest like area away from him. He was about to run after her but left it. Zero wondered what was wrong and was determined to find out what was going on with Yuna.


	4. Chapter 4: Weakness

Planning to introduce another OC for the next chapter. Her description will be at the beginning so you guys have a general idea.

* * *

 _ **Vampire Knight: Crimson Passion**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Weakness**_

Yuna had ran to the Headmaster's office to check if her handbag was still there. But it wasn't and she realised Zero had taken it to his room already. She asked what room number her childhood friend was staying in, he gave her a spare key and rushed to the Sun Dormitory. She ran up the stairs and finally got to the room. She entered and found her bags, as she went through her handbag she found her Ferrous Sulphate tablets were empty. She realised that they were her last ones. She knew it would take 3-4 more days to reorder her tablets and another 2 days to get them.

The young woman went back to the Headmaster and saw Yuki and Zero there. The silver haired teen look like he was bitching about something but then they turned around to see Yuna, who had beads of sweat rolling down her forehead. She breathing heavily and took some time to catch her breath.

"Is everything alright, Yuna?" The Headmaster asked.

"I have a problem." She stated.

"Dear, has mother nature visited again? Cuz Yuki has some spare…you know." He murmured quite seriously. Zero's eyes widened as he turned to his childhood friend, Yuki covered her face and gasped and Yuna's whole face turned beet red out of embarrassment.

"N-no way!" She shouted and exhaled trying to calm down. "My Ferrous Sulphate tablets, they're finished and I have to wait almost a week to get them."

"The tablets for your iron deficiency is finished? Hm, well there's nothing we can do but give you food rich in iron." The Headmaster pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "I want you to take it easy for the meanwhile, Yuna. I'll try to contact the pharmacy and get them as quickly as possible."

"Thank you…" Yuna smiled sweetly.

"Wait, what about the blood tablets?" Zero asked.

"What are blood tablets?" She asked.

"They're a type of substitute for blood which vampires use instead of hunting for blood." Kaien answered.

"No way!" She yelled. "I am not drinking it, that's fucking disgusting."

"Well, they're not as effective as your Ferrous Sulphate tablets. So I highly recommend you don't drink them." Kaien stated. "Yuna, please try to be careful okay. If you don't feel well, make sure you head back here."

"Damn, Uncle. I'll be okay, you don't need to worry too much. I'm not gonna die." She said. "I'm strong, don't worry."

"You sure, Yuna?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, don't worry! Look, I'm gonna go back to patrols around the main building. Again, I'll be fine so don't worry." She reassured them and exited the room.

* * *

She walked outside and headed towards the main building. As she patrolled the building, the young woman smoked 2 cigarettes as she made her way round the school.

As she walked through the corridors by herself, she began to remember the night that Pureblood turned her mother into a vampire. She was protecting her and told her to hide in the closet. And when Yuna's mother refused to tell the vampire where her daughter was, she got bitten. She didn't get bitten so easily, of course she fought back but he was way stronger. The young girl saw all of this through a gap in the closet and he ran off just before her father rushed into the room.

This memory gave her a headache and tears fell down her cheeks. She began to walk slowly because she felt dizzy, her hands and feet were very cold and she felt really weak. She took deep breaths and decided to make her way back to Headmaster's office.

As she turned around the corner, she saw Kaname and Takuma walked towards her. Her eyes widened and she tried to look as normal as she could. She stood up straight and walked carefully.

"Why, hello Yuna." Kaname smiled.

"Y-you 2 should be back in class." She mumbled.

"We're on our 15 minute break. It's nice seeing you again, Miss Yagari." The hunter had heard of this vampire and had met him before too.

He was the vice president of the Night Class and the grandson of the Vampire Council. He was actually her good friend and the only vampire she liked. Takuma was so cheerful and caring, not to mention un-vampire like. Yuna just smiled slightly with a small laugh.

"How many times have I told you, Takuma…" She took a deep breath. "Just call me Yuna."

"I always forget." The vampire laughed nervously whilst scratching the back of his head.

"Yuna, are you feeling alright. You look quite pale." Kaname stated.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little tired." She lied and he could tell.

He raised his hand and she instantly grabbed his wrist. Her hand was icy cold and her grip was extremely weak, he had expected a stronger grip. She knew he'd pick up on that and let go immediately.

"Yuna, you look really unwell!" Takuma exclaimed.

"I-I'm…" Yuna's blinked slowly.

The young woman's knees buckled and she felt like her head was spinning. Just as she was about to fall to the ground, Kaname caught her.

"L-let go of me…" Yuna tried to sound intimidating but the tone of her voice was weak and slow.

"You can't walk, not in this condition." Takuma said.

"We need to check your heartbeat." Kaname stated and placed his hand on the left side of her chest. His eyebrows furrowed together and she turned to him.

"I have dextrocardia." His eyes widened when he heard this. His first love, she had that condition too, with her heart being on the right side not the left. His hand slowly moved to the right and he felt her heartbeat was very fast and irregular.

"Takuma, you return to class. I'll take Yuna to the Headmaster's office." The brown haired pureblood stated and he left. Kaname picked the young vampire hunter up with ease and she growled under her breath.

"I swear to god…if you do something edgy I will kill you." She said as he walked outside.

"I ensure you no such thing will happen. I have manners and standards, especially around a lovely lady like you." He smiled and she cringed.

"Just shut up and walk faster." She growled.

Kaname got to the beautiful fountain and leaned Yuna closer to the water. It was freshwater and she drank some of it. He then sat her down against the fountain and knelt down next to her.

"Now take deep breaths." He said gently.

The young woman couldn't believe a Pureblood was helping her in her moment of weakness. She did as she was told and then felt a little better but still a little weak.

"Do you feel better?" He asked and she nodded. "Do you know why this happened by any chance?" She glared at him and he stared at her curiously.

"I have a very low iron deficiency and my tablets are finished. I won't be getting them for almost a week."

"Is there any way I can help? Takuma's family owns a pharmaceutical company, so I could get your tablets quickly." Yuna's eyes widened; she completely forgot about that.

"This is only one favour I will ask from you. Don't expect another." She said and he smiled.

"I will only get your tablets under one condition." He stated.

"I am **NOT** giving you my blood." She growled and he laughed at this. She turned to him with a dark look which make him stop, but nonetheless he still had that gleam on his face.

"Only if you don't return the favour. I don't want anything in return." He said.

"That's fine with me." She shrugged nonchalantly. "I think it's time for you to return to your classes, Kuran." He nodded in agreement whilst standing up.

"Well, I will see you soon. Make sure you rest properly, okay?" Kaname stated.

"Hm…" She mumbled.

"Have a lovely night." The vampire said and he left.

"Don't tell me your befriending the Pureblood." Yuna heard Zero's voice as he walked up to her.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to eavesdrop?" She asked with crossed arms. "Besides I was brought here against my will. I almost fainted in the corridor and he took me here to give me water." She said clearly irritated by the situation she was in.

"Are you okay?" The silver haired teen asked worriedly as he sat next to her. "Come on, let's go to our room, I think it's best that you lie down."

"But what about prefect duties?" She asked.

"Don't worry, Yuki's got us covered." He said.

"But…"

"No more buts. You okay to walk?" He interrupted her.

"Yeah." She answered.

The brown haired teen stood up and as she took a step forward, her knees buckled again and she fell to the side. Zero caught her with his hands on her shoulders and she blushed.

"Get on my back." He said.

"Do I have to?" She asked sheepishly and he glared at her. "Okay, okay!" Yuna got on her childhood friend's back and he carried her on his back as he started walking back to the Day Dorms.

"You know I'm still taller than you. Remember when you used to say you'd be taller once we're grown up?" She teased with a smirk.

"I have 1 more year." He stated. "Just you wait I'll be taller than you in no time."

"But I'll still be stronger." She laughed.

"Well I can tell you're heavier. What do you do, sit on vampires till they can't breathe?" She pouted and punched his head.

"Hey, shut the fuck up, before I beat you up." She threatened him.

"I swear that came out more cute than threatening." He mumbled and she blushed.

"Did you just call me cute?" She asked with a huge grin on her face. "Oh my, I didn't know I was cute."

"Shut it before I drop you down." He growled.

"Well **THAT** sounded like you were flustered." She replied smugly.

"No I'm not." Zero lied.

"Your cheeks are red like roses." Yuna giggled and sighed. She rested her head on the side of his and looked at him. "You had the hugest crush on me on kids, remember?" He fell quiet for a few minutes then gulped.

"How did you know about that?" He asked.

"It was really obvious. You were always trying to impress me and whenever you saw me your face was the colour of a tomato!" She exclaimed. "It was so cute, you know. You and Kaito would always compete for my attention."

"I remember when he would always bully me." He mumbled. "I always lost against him, but you were always there to cheer me up, or treat my bruises and cuts."

"Back then, Kaito lived with dad and I, so he was more of a brother. You were the closest best friend I had." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's nice to hear that…" He smiled.

"Especially after my mom died, you were always there for me when I needed you." She whispered.

* * *

They got to their room and Yuna hopped off Zero's back. She ran over to her suitcase, opened it up and took out some clothes for her to changed into, face wash and her toothbrush. Her roomie told her to get changed in the bathroom and she went in. The young woman got changed into an oversized jumped and jogging bottoms. She washed her face, brushed her hair and tied her hair up in a ponytail.

She came out whilst scratching her head and yawning. She crawled into a bed and just as her childhood friend was about to tell her it was his bed, she had already fallen asleep. Yuna had a really long day and she was tired.

Zero smiled at this and covered her up with the sheets. He knelt down and placed his hand on her cheek whilst staring at her gently. Then his throat started to burn, he needed to quench his thirst so bad. For a split second he glanced at Yuna's throat and imagined her blood. The silver haired teen shook his head and snapped out of it. There was no way he'd do it, she was his childhood friend, she was the second ranked vampire hunter in the association, she was anaemic and she was his weakness.


End file.
